Big Brother Al
by TheShotaManifestation
Summary: Okay, look it wasn't my fault the idiot's spell didn't work! England needs to be more careful in the future. AMERICA FIRST PERSON FIC SHOTA! you have been warned.


**For Sabila**

Well I've had quite the day. I woke up 30 minutes late this morning. Then I ran out of gas and had to push my car 2 miles to the nearest gas station; that wasn't too hard considering my strength. Finally I got a call from a very suspicious England. He asked me to visit him immediately.

I yelled at him and took my anger out on him. I mean COME ON! He just expected me to jump a plane that minute and head over. He calls me inconsiderate! I'm a very busy guy. But then I could hear him crying over the phone and my conscience started working.

So I told him I would get to an airport as soon as my car filled up. Then he rudely hung up! Tsunderes…I'll never understand them.

The plane ride was awful, what with turbulence and all the babies screaming about their ears popping. Kids…am I right? Well back to my most glorious day!

I arrived at England's house in Plymouth. Yea I know it's ironic. I had just finished knocking on the door when I heard a short chant behind it and a black dust cloud squeezed underneath the door. "England! Are you okay?" I called out. But I didn't receive a reply.

I easily picked the lock and the door creaked open to a mess of a house. There was dust over everything and in the middle of it all was bushy eye browed little boy of about 8. He sure looked an awful lot like England.

I was by far confused and I only hoped England could explain. "England!" I called out again. I searched in all the downstairs rooms until something tugged my shirt as I entered the kitchen. Turns out it was the little boy from before.

"Yes?" he said as if answering my call. But I knew that wasn't possible. England was like 23, not 8. So I bent down and asked him where England was. And to my surprise the kid responded with "I'm right here!"

This didn't make any sense so I thought about the signs before I found the kid who thought he was England. I had heard a chant, and then dust billowed out from underneath the door. All I had to do was take one more glance into the living room where I found the kid and like an instinct I realized the kid wasn't lying.

On the floor was a wand, and not just any wand; the Britannia Angel wand. Somehow England turned into a kid most likely because the spell went astray and backfired on himself. But if it backfired on him then who was he trying to hit. I thought for a second that he was trying to turn me little. It wouldn't have been the first time, but I thought he was over that stage in his life.

"Who are you?" the little England asked me. "Are you my big brother?!"

I couldn't help but feel bad knowing how desperate England was for some attention from his brothers when he was younger. So I said "What the hay! Sure kid, I'm your older brother."

"Really!? Hooray! I have an older brother! I love you big brother!" then he hugged me round the waist. Have you ever had a little kid nuzzled into your backside no-no zone? Well it turns a brothah on! More than one perverted thought crossed my mind. The more I thought about it, the more I believed I could get away with it.

But I knew I might had to convince him, I just planned to play it innocently. "Hey England?"

My new found little brother looked up to me. "Yes big brother?" his response was so cute and innocent it sent my hormones reeling.

"You know I love you right?" oh and the manipulation gets even better. He nodded.

"And knowing that you love me too and would do anything for me right?"

"Uh huh!" Little England had said to me with a smile. So I picked him up and carried him to the upstairs master bedroom. I drew the curtains and turned on the lamp. England remained on the bed covers, curled up into a little ball.

This was when I crouched down on the floor at the foot of the bed. "Take off your shirt." I ordered.

And he sure did. I couldn't believe how well this was working. Honestly I couldn't keep the innocent smile up any longer. My perv smirk finally came through as his silky white shoulders were revealed. His perk nipples pinched the cold air. They hardened right before my eyes. "B-big brother I'm cold."

"Hush! Now stand up and drop your pants." I just couldn't hold back, I needed more of that delicious body. "Pants? Big brother?" he asked me after he stood up.

"Um, you know your breeches." Yes even as a kid England was clueless.

I had taken notice of the blush on his face once he dropped them and stood before me. Drinking in the sight was enchanting. I chuckled as his blush grew and spread all the way down to the little flaccid penis.

"Good boy. Now, turn around and bend over on your hands and knees."

"B-but—." I cut him off. "No buts do it, or do you not love me? I thought you would do anything."

He did what I told him then. He got down on his hands and knees and bent over. I scanned the nether regions. His flushed ass cheeks covering his hole, I didn't go for that so I took action.

I let my hands ghost over his fragile body and groped the fleshy cheeks. "B-big brother! What are you DOINGGGGGAAAH!" At that moment my lips met his puckered hole, his elbows collapsed and his ass shoved back against my mouth.

If only I could describe to you the erotic sounds….alas I can't. His obscenity crying out for more as I shoved my tongue deep into his puckered hole. Bucking back into my mouth I penetrated his ass with my tongue deeper with every second.

"Feels good big brothah! Please more!" I recall hearing from him.

"Patience is virtue." Dear god I never realized how much I have turned into England. I figured I would give him a little push and dragged my fingers under his balls. "AHHHh!" he would scream out. I fondled his small sack gently through my much larger fingers.

"Big Brothah!" little England had cried out before shooting cum on the bed sheets. It only recently occurred to me that he came pre-maturely. But I chose to ignore his age difference.

"You're such a good boy England; cumming for your big brother like that." I was rather proud of him but the whole situation only proves how much of a pervert England was meant to be. "I did well? I'm happy you love me big brother Al."

And at that moment I felt my cowlick twitch. I knew that wasn't good so I laid down and fell asleep next to him.

So here we are I guess. You're clearly back to normal and are looking at me with the cutest blush.

He was correct, England's spell had worn off by the morning and America had just gotten done explaining why he was ass nekkid in bed with him and a mysterious stain on the bed covers.

England would never admit it but the thought of Al's fat dick in his younger self's asshole really turned him on. The blush just about told America that the story had made him hard…or the tent the Englishmen was pitching was also a dead giveaway.

The Brit hid his red face with the blanket. America smirked and leaned forward to drag the blanket down.

"Be a good boy now, big brother Al is here just for you~~~"

"Idiot…"

**And they lived happily erotically after~ **

**~\O/~ requested fanfiction. Feel free to request.**


End file.
